60-Week Calendar
The 60 Week or 6 Day Week Calendar features a six-day week consisting of three-day work weeks and three-day weekends or four-day work weeks and two-day weekends. The 12 months in the Gregorian calendar would be changed to 30 days each. An off-calendar day would occur on each Equinox and the Summer Solstice, as well as two consecutive off-calendar days on the Winter Solstice and the day after, a third consecutive off-calendar day would serve the purpose of Leap-Day on Leap-Years approximately every four years. All other periodic adjustments would also occur during this period. It would mark a return to natural holidays, where New Years, Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanza, are orginated. Also, Easter to the Spring Equinox, Halloween to the Autumnal Equinox, and Midsummer to the Summer Solstice (with respect to the northern hemisphere.) Features *12 Months per year *60 Weeks per year *365 Days per year *4 Seasons per year *3 Months per season *5 Weeks per month *6 Days per week: **Monday (Mono/One's Day) **Tuesday (Dues/Two's Day) **Wednesday (Tres/Three's Day) **Thursday (Four's Day) **Friday (Five Day) **Saturday (Set/Six Day) Benefits *Optimal Solar/Lunar Hybrid (30 day months are as close to natural lunar 29.5 day cycle as is feasable) *More efficient work scheduling and traffic flow with a total of 4 shifts per week (3 days on 3 days off w/ 12hr shifts for 24hr operations with 2160 hours per year.) *Or 8 hour shifts 4 out of 6 days per week for 1920 hours per year *3 day weekend could decrease stress and improve effieciency. *5 (or 6...on a leap year) "Off" Calendar days per year (Natural Holiday's); consisting of the Solstices and Equinoxes, plus the day after (and the day before on leap years) the Winter Solstice, that being New Year's day (and leap day, respectively). These days are neither days of the month, nor days of the week, preserving harmony (any day of the month is always the same day of the week and lunar cycles remain the same for consecutive months and then shift by only one day for the following two months) *Traffic would be cut nearly in half (with a 3 on/3 off standard work week...only half the population would be driving to work on any given day) *Peak energy usage would be significantly reduced (usage would be consistent each and every day, no week or weekend peaks or troughs). 'Peak' energy use is what dertermines how many power plants are needed in a given area (or globaly), because no mater how low energy consuption is at any point in a week or season, there must be sufficient capacity to meet peak demand at all times. *Everything would be "open" everyday. *Productivity could improve by as much as 1/4 (effectively eliminating "weekend" lulls in production) *For those who need a second job or (unfortunately) two full time jobs, finding those and scheduling would be drastically more feasible with a 3 day on, 3 day off work week. *Logistics for all levels or governments, municipalities, and businesses would be radically streamlined. *Date keeping could be radically simplified, by reducing each dimension to a single digit (by starting with zero in each dimension) i.e. 2012, December, 20 would be; millenium 2, century 0, decade 1, year 2, season 3, month 2, week 4, day 5...making timekeeping much simpler, and always linear by recording such a day as; 2.0.1.2.3.2.4.5 (no dimension would ever exceed single digits with this formulation...10's of thousands of years (or more) could easily be augmented by adding digits (0-9) to the left, and days could be broken up into periods of 10ths (sets of 0-9) to the right. There are about 85,000 seconds in a day, so by making a second approximately 17% shorter and adding two new periods of time throught the day (i.e. a moment being ten of these seconds, and a minute being ten of these moments, a deci being ten of these minutes, and a hour being ten of these decis, and a day being ten of these hours; which would equal 100,000 of these slightly shorter seconds (as opposed to 84,600 seconds currently in a day), which would not be a major adjustment at the base, but would allow for decimal time recorded in single digits per unit...12:00am would equal 0.0.0.0.0 and 11:59pm would equal 9.9.9.9.9. So one minute before midnight on December 20th, 2012 would be 2.0.1.2.3.2.4.5.9.9.9.9.9 or it could be done in pairs (with seconds excluded), as such 20.12.32.45.99.99 (millenium-century,decade-year,season-month,week-day,hour-deci,minute-moment), or quads, as such 2012.3245.9999... *Most People prefer 4 "10's" or 3 "12's" to 5 "8's" or 6 "6's" and indeed would be far more rested (and productive) with longer days, but more days off. Idealy the equilibrium of 3 days on 3 days off (wether that be 3-8,10,12,13, or 14 hour shifts (including lunch breaks, for 14). Though the 40 hour (or equivalent) work week should be up for discussion as well. *A 3 day on/ 3 day off 8-hour shift would be a reduction of only approximately 25% in the current standard work week, and the current (actual, as of 2012) unemployment rate in most nations is nearly 25% percent, with automated assembly and information systems being developed in recent decades, a shortened "work week" is something which should be considered at some point, and with such an approximation to real unemployment rates currently, perhaps now would be a good time for such a debate. *To base such a critical aspect of modern global civilization on such an arcane concept (book, with all due respect this author IS a firm believer in a Creator) in the face of such a more efficient, superior, and Naturally harmonious (the true way of the Creator) format (for every side of the equation...individual, family, government, and even corporate) is global insanity. Please contemplate this concept, and when you understand it, spread it...this is how things change...for the better, always. Drawback *Would require a modification of the week, which may not be accepted, particularly by western cultures, which are used to a 7 day Old Testament based week. External links * 6dayweek.org Category:Proposed calendars Category:12-month calendars Category:30-day month calendars Category:Week starts Monday Category:6-day week